Johnlock: A Christmas Date
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: It's Christmas and the boys have their first date together. Will they like each others gifts? FEELS. Johnlock :)


Paste your document

Sherlock pulled the keys out his pocket and opened the door to his flat. John was probably in the bathroom, he didn't call on him to find out. It was dark out, the night sky twinkling with the gleam of a thousand tiny lights strung across homes and buildings. It was such a picturesque view, Sherlock gave a small smile. John walked out from the bedroom and steered towards Sherlock. He was wearing a white shirt with a thick woollen jumper and a jacket. Sherlock opened his arms and pulled John in for a hug. It was christmas night, and the two men had yet to exchange gifts. Earlier in the day, Mrs Hudson and the other few friends he had dropped by for a Christmas lunch. The whole living room was filled with paper hats and wrapping paper. It had been lovely, John loved to have his friends over, it gave him a sense of family. Mrs Hudson had gotten Sherlock a new pair of gloves and a black scarf. John wasn't entirely sure he'd wear them but at least he managed to say thankyou with a smile. Mrs Hudson had also got John a new jumper to wear. It was deep blue and very soft, he liked it. The boys themselves had got Mrs Hudson some small diamond earrings. It took a while to save for them, but the woman deserved them. Molly had gotten Sherlock a thick leather bound journal and John a green and blue plaid shirt. John and Sherlock had gotten Molly a brand new silver watch, which she thanked them for multiple times. Sherlock also gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sherlock cracked a genuine smile when he saw what Greg had got him. It was a dartboard with Anderson's face printed on it. John laughed and knew that Sherlock really appreciated had got John a big empty photo album, waiting to be filled. He said it was for John and Sherlock to fill up with whatever they wanted. John hugged Greg and handed him his own gift. A thirty pound giftcard for Waterstones, he knew Greg likd to read. It was a fantastic evening, even Sherlock thought it was good.

John sighed happily and hugged Sherlock close. It was a beautiful night, the stars in the sky casting a silvery glow on everything, merging with the psychedelic shine of many fairy lights. And nobody had tried to kill them either, which was always good. Sherlock laced his fingers through John's.

"So why haven't we traded gifts yet?" he asked, resting his chin on top of John's head.

"Because, I wanted it to be just us. And I thought if we waited till the sky was all lit up, it would make it all a bit more special."

Sherlock nodded and tugged John towards the door. "Let's go outside. Then you can see all of the sky."

John grinned and the pair left the appartment. It was cold, but his layers protected him a little. They climbed into a car, getting a taxi into Piccadilly Circus. When they arrived, Sherlock tugged John softly out the car and stood behind him. Placing a finger on Johns chin, he forced him to look up gently. John gasped in awe. It was simply beautiful. Strings of twinkling blue lights connected each building, some of them even arranged into shaped like snowflakes and reindeer. The whole city seemed to be alive, shining and sparkling.

"Sherlock...it's perfect, it's absolutely perfect." he breathed, a wonderous smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it. I suppose this could be our first date, considering we never had one. That's what people do in a relationship, isn't it? Go on dates." Sherlock quickly snapped a photo of John with his phone and smiled. His face was lit up in wonder, staring up at the gorgeous sky. That could go in the photo album.

John laughed softly and felt Sherlocks arms wrap around him. "Yes. This can be our first date. It amazing, Sherlock. I could stare at it all night."

"Well I have something even more amazing right here in my arms, actually."

"And what's that then?" John said, feeling full of happiness.

"My boyfriend."

John faced him and planted a feather light kiss on his lips. He was about to back off when Sherlock pulled him even closer, kissing him deeper. John was shocked, Sherlock didn't do public displays of affection. Although who was he to complain? He knew he should just enjoy it whie it lasts. John looped his arms around Sherlock's neck and withdrew to look into his eyes.

"Sherlock, thankyou. This night has been amazing. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now. Really, thankyou. But now, I'd like to go back home to give you my present."

Sherlock smiled and stuck his hand out for another cab. As they drove away back to 221B Baker Street, John's hand never let go of Sherlock's. They clambered out the car together, still holding hands, and made their way back up to the appartment. John threw his coat across the chair and bounced towards Sherlock. He closed his eyes witha gentle sweep of his thumb and whispered in his ear to keep them closed. Sherlock chuckled as he waited for John to come back in. A few seconds later, John came back into the living room.

"Open."

Sherlock's eyes flew open and widened at what John was holding. It was a box, medium sized and carefully wrapped up with a deep red bow. John handed it to Sherlock gently and stood back waiting for hm to open it. Sitting down in his chair, Sherlock prised the paper off slowly. His long tapering fingers worked at the bow, until all the wrapping was off. He opened the heavy black box and gasped at what was inside. A beautiful new violin, made from various different woods. The back, ribs, neck and scroll were made from Maple, while Spruce was used for the top, blocks and fingerboard was made from Ebony and the pegs, tailpiece and pin were ivory trimmed. Carved into the back was a little sentence.

"To Sherlock, love John x" Sherlock whispered.

"Do you like it?" John asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Oh no, John. I _love_ it. It's beautiful, absolutely stunning. How long did you save to afford this? It's perfect. The perfect gift. I can't believe you got this for me...this is the best gift I've ever been given. Thankyou so much, John..." Sherlock trailed off in awe, his hands carefully stroking the violin. It was amazing, he never expected such an amazing gift.

John grinned. "I'm glad you love it. I was so scared that you wouldn't like it, or find it impractical since you already have a violin. And never mind how long I saved for. The overtime was worth it. Seeing you happy is worth it."

Sherlock placed the violin back in its case and yanked John up from his seat and into a bear hug. He pulled back and grazed his lips against Johns. "Time for your present." he whispered.

Sherlock picked up his new violin and bow. He cleared his throat and proceeded to play the most beautiful tune John had ever heard. It was almost transcendental in a way. John's heart filled with emotion as he heard the wonderous tune spill out into the silent room. He was almost mesmerised by the bow graciously gliding across the strings. To him, it was more than a song. It made him feel such emotion he could barely stand to listen to the marvelous sound. He felt as if each wonderful note was being played only for him. He felt his heart swell with love as the melody graced his ears. Sherlock played the last note and put down his instrument. He looked at John.

"Well...what do you think?"

John found it hard to even speak. He took Sherlocks hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I love it. Completely. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, nothing can compare to it. It's the best present ever, thankyou Sherlock." John smiled brilliantly and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist. As always, at close quarters, John couldn't help noticing how attractive Sherlock was. It was incredibly distracting.

"John."

"What?"

"I believe there's mistletoe above us right now."

His forehead creased into a frown."Well what are you waiting for?"

Sherlock bent over and kissed John, his mouth so familiar, so soft, so tender on his. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Sherlock's hair, losing himself in the pleasure of the kiss. Sherlock never kissed hard, but always with a tender gentleness that somehow contained within it overwhelming passion, and the effect was so intoxicating John had to remind himself to breathe.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock."

"Merry Christmas, John."

here...


End file.
